


An End to All Things

by Chrysaora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen or Slash, M/M, Triple Drabble, i’m just speculating here, maybe this is why Luke is so bitter, written before Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora
Summary: Ben Solo and the destruction of the Jedi Temple.





	An End to All Things

**Author's Note:**

> _The Last Jedi_ is little more than a week away. Are you excited? I am! :-D

Vader.

They’re all talking about what they’ve seen on the HoloNet. His mother is _Vader’s daughter_. Which means that he, Ben Solo, is Vader’s grandson. And the great Jedi Master, his beloved Uncle Luke, is…

“Why are we standing against the First Order when we ought to be _joining_ them?! We are the blood of Darth Vader himself—it is our _destiny_ to bring order to the galaxy!!”

“No, Ben.” His Uncle’s expression is strained. “Domination is never—”

A clatter interrupts them. A student has dropped a datapad. Their conversation has been overheard.

***

They attack that very night, all the ungrateful little beasts whom Uncle Luke had raised, trained, and _loved_ like his own children.

“The heirs to the Empire must die!” they cry.

Uncle Luke tries to reason with them, but they will not listen. They wound him, and Ben feels his Uncle’s wound like _his_ flesh has been gouged. He is enraged. They will kill Uncle Luke where he kneels, hands raised in futile placation—and Ben will die alongside him, if he will not rise to fight.

So, Ben fights…

…and they die. All of them.

Uncle Luke stares at the red lightsaber, Ben’s most precious, secret possession. His face is wet with rain and tears. “How _could_ you…?!” he whispers.

“It’s okay now,” Ben says, extinguishing his blade. “I protected you. Don’t be afraid. You’re safe.”

He remembers how safe he always felt in the warm circle Uncle Luke’s arms. His Uncle just needs reassurance; he needs to feel loved again. But when Ben reaches out to embrace him—

 _Uncle Luke forces him back_.

At the time, that rejection had shattered Ben’s heart; it had felt like the end of all things.

Later, though, Kylo Ren accepts that it was merely the end of the beginning.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Eyes, Like Citrine in the Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786213) by [Chrysaora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora)




End file.
